The Trickster Type
by RozaAckerman
Summary: Katherine goes by many names for difference reasons but one is that its part of her contract with every client she make a deal. So what does this have to do with the host club? Glad you ask, miss little Katherine is going to be finding herself watching over a certain mushroom growing prince. But the question is, if the Host club are prepare for madness ahead of them? Now tea time!


Katherine P.O.V

"So let me get this straight... I ask a guy who goes by a name, Thomas O'Malley. Saying he has a person who can get the job done. To watch over my son, and then he gave me some girl who thinks she is a magician. When I paid him a lot of money for the best of the best's... Oh, how low I have gotten..." An elderly blonde man rambles while pacing back and forward, behind his desk.

By concertinaing on his shadow, I flick my index finger upward; allowing him to stop his pacing before I flick my finger again. Quickly, he turns around to face me with a shocked expression that causes me to giggle because it was too funny to let it pass.

"People these days... Always judge a book by its cover. Such a shame, and here I thought this would be fun. Guess not, well then I will be on my way then", I said in fake disappointment, but he doesn't need to know that. I got up from the chair, before making my way to the door but paused, turning around to him again. "It was a lovely night to chat with you, as you know, I must use this time to depart. As this was just another goose chase and waste of time. Have a good da-my bad I meant a good night sir.", I said with me taking off my top hat to bowed to him then turn to the door.

"Wait!" he called out as I almost touch the handler of the door. I hummed loud enough for him to hear and let him continue to what he had to say. "Please, forgive me. It was rude of me to not let you explain yourself. Please, have a seat."

Turning around with tears in my eyes that was ready to fall down, as I grab a handkerchief from my left breast pocket of my vest, wiping my tears away. "That was so beautiful. I guess I could stay for a few more minutes" I said, coming back to seat on the exact chair that I was sitting on before.

"Thank you" he nodded his head to me as I return the gesture. "So, before we begin," he looks serious, "do you think, you are capable to handle this task. My son life is in your hands. If anything, **anything **were to happen to him, things aren't going to be well you."

While he was talking, I was playing with a deck of cards, twirling it between my index and middle finger, as it changes color: red and black; Shapes: heart, spade, clover, and diamond; Numbers: 1, 2, 3... 10; Letters: A, J, Q, and K; and the two joker cards. Looking up at him, I stop twirling the card but it shows a picture of me, grinning like a madwoman, on one side of the card that is facing him and the other side of the card that was facing me, was me breaking down crying.

"Now, now... Mr. Suoh... What kind of magician, I would be. If I can't protect, Tamaki Suoh. Who I believe he is a second year, this year right?" I teasingly ask him then grin the same grin on the card, ignoring the side that faces me.

"How do you know my son name? I didn't tell you his name nor what grade he was in" he asks shocked.

"A magician never tells their secret, and besides, where the fun in that, hm?" I explained, leaning against the chair, I cross one leg over the other.

"Very well then, but if you think you can blackmail-" He said, as he lean forward on seat and glare at me. Pl-ease

"Sorry, I don't work that way. I'm not here for the money, information, whatever you could possibly think for me to gain." I roll my eyes at him for asuming something so foolish, why would I work for money when I can get something far more better than money. Its-

"Just like O'Malley said..." Mr, Suoh mumble to himself but I heard it. Before glancing out to the window as he was lost in thought.

"Aww, he knows me so well" I smile to myself but it faded as I remember when it was the last time I last seen him. It been awhile since then.

"All right then, now on to your info-" He said, as he begin searching for a pen and glance up at me like he was waiting for me to tell him something. Too bad.

"You don't need to know who I am, expect my name and that I will be attending to the same classes with your son," I said standing up then head to the door but as I turn around, I saw a tree that I could use soon...

"But you can't do that! I need-" He suddenly stand up and stare at me with disbelief.

"You will get my information soon. . . Just not right now." I said opening the door then look at him with a smile. "When I trust you enough but you get the basic tomorrow. Goodnight Mr. Suoh." I close the door then using my photographic memory, remembering what the tree looks like. By whispering: "eert eht ot em tropelet," and close my eyes to reopen them. To find myself on the tree that I was looking at, out of Mr. Suoh office. I look back to his office to see him, confuse when he opens the door to not see me before seating back to his desk and folded his hands together as to maybe think about something or someone. . .

"Did you take the job? My alley cat" an all to a familiar voice called out behind me.

"Yes, I did O'Malley," I said smiling a little for him to visit me after it is a while, but didn't turn around to fear he wouldn't be there if I did turn around.

I heard him walk closer to me before I felt him playing with my hair. "Your hair had grown since the last time I saw you, and had changed your outfit as well," he said, stopped playing with my hair and heard his footsteps walking away before stopping. "It was nice seeing you, my alley cat. Farewell, until we meet again" footsteps started walking away then a jump noise was heard and the branches were lighter than before.

I turn around to see him gone like I thought he would be, I look down at the grass to see no footprint or crush grass. Also expecting that as well, no trace of him ever being here at all.

'Until we meet again, father'

Sighing to myself as I imagined the front of the school to teleport there, then walking toward a familiar direction that I know where I can stay for the time being... The Fujioka... By the time I got there, the moon was at its highest point in the sky, teleporting myself inside the living room of their apartment. After taking off my shoes, from my top hat, I was able to take out a few things: one big and fluffy blankets(to sleep on) and one regular blanket(to sleep with); sleepwear clothes(short and sports bra); and a small pillow.

'Who needs a suitcase when you can have a magical hat.'

Waving my fingers, a dark blue mist-like coming out of my palm, focusing on swapping my clothes then quietly said "sehtolc paws." Suddenly feeling the cool air on my arms, stomach, and legs that I knew it works. Putting my other clothes back inside my hat, I started unfolding the blankets to make a mix-shift bed then place down the pillow once I finish as I lie down and use another blanket to cover myself. All this was under 8 minutes and without making any noises as to not wake up the Fujioka's. Closing my eyes, I fall into a light, dreamless sleep

Goodnight...

Sleep tight...

Don't let the boogie man get you...

**Hello everyone! This is my first story on ****FanFiction. This is a story I decide to write for fun, and if you are curious to see my other stories that I wrote. It on Wattpad, but other than that, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I had enjoy writing this story. As always, stay beautiful! Stay happy! See ya~ Byeee **


End file.
